ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Reward
It's been my experience that Reward does not generate hate toward the BST, but rather increases hate toward the pet. -- Tahpo Update, March 29, 2005 I have confirmed that Reward does not generate hate toward the BST. As an experiment, while my pet was fighting and had less than 100% TP, I moved within aggro range and issued the Sic command. The beast turned and came for me. I then immediately Rewarded my pet, and the beast turned back to my pet, completely ignoring me from that point forward. I always issued the Reward command prior to my pet executing its TP attack. I have performed this experiment approximately 100 times now and every time Reward has pushed hate away from me and onto my pet. If someone wants to test this out and confirm or contradict my findings, it'd be appreciated. -- Tahpo That's always been my impression, too. --Valyana 08:58, 10 March 2006 (PST) It seems that CHR has an effect on how much HP is restored. When I have my CHR gear on I restored 60 HP with Pet Food Beta but when I have my melee gear on it restores 50 HP. --Rylus This work with a DRG Wyvern, SMN Avatar/Elemental, or Automaton? --Taruzard 21:12, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure that it only works on BST pets, charmed or called. - Hiachi 00:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) It seems CHR does not effect Zeta, perhaps with a different biscut, as the person above claims. but i took off 20 chr, and it didn't change... Rinnsi 17:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) To Rylus: CHR does not affect how many HP are restored, but MND does affect it. I'm not sure on the exact equation, but the more MND you stack on, the more HP your pet will heal. I have a mnd set up and equipment to boost reward and at the moment at lvl 71 my reward from Pet Food Zeta Biscuit gives 503 HP, this will improve at lvl 72 when I can buy equipment with more mnd, but mnd dose effect reward -Crawlerbasher 15:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) 51% potency boost *Zoraal Ja's Axe X2.......+10% HP restored *Ogre Gloves +1...........+11% HP restored *Monster Gaiters..........+20% HP restored or *Monster Gaiters +1.......+20% HP restored would give a +51% boost to hp restored with reward Redchaos 09:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Um, how would that add up Red? That still only adds up to 41% by your list or are you adding the pet food as well? I can't see anything on the list adding up to more than 48% in equipment and the page says 50%... if someone else can do the math, plz do!. --Chimeran 16:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) (10*2) + 11 + 20 = 51. --cyprias 21:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Zorall Ja's Axe x2.........20% Hp Restored (10% for each Axe, Must have Dual Wield) **Pallas's Shield.....10% Hp Restored (If no Dual Wield, Shield can be used to reach 61%) *Ogre Gloves +1............11% Hp Restored *Monster Gaiters +2......30% Hp Restored *Ferine Earring................2% Hp Restored Total is now 63% Zazueta Regen rate each pet food is giving regen after the initial cure. in this thread http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=262&mid=1298635397162868956&p=4#199 We used brenner and a blue mage's voractious trunk spell to test regen for alpha, beta. epsilon, zeta, eta, and theta biscuits and pet poultice. poultice is 6 hp/tic apha 1/tic beta 3/tic epsilon 11/tic zeta 14/tic eta 17/tic theta 20/tic guessing delta and gamma are 6tic and 9/tic but didn't have them to test. Pet food Theta Tested reward percentage with pet food theta. With MND = 80 and reward gear giving 50% bonus, reward granted 2550 HP. With MND=95 and reward+20%, gave 2112. And (as a check) MND=95 and reward+0% gave 1760. So if the formula is reward amount = a + b*(MND - c), it follows that b = 4. Assuming that c is 45, 50, 55 or 60 (to be consistent with prior progression) the most likely formula is 1600 + 4*(MND-55) --Kmera 00:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC)